


A Siren's Voice

by butterflybrigade



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Almost Drowning, Gen, Kissing, Knowing my history it will end up having a sequal, M/M, One Shot, Siren!Michael, angst (kinda), for now, siren!chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybrigade/pseuds/butterflybrigade
Summary: The world had always been out to get him, of that Jeremy was sure. His point was only proven as he was stuck with an aunt he barely knew at a seaside town for the summer, chased by bullies, and almost eaten by a siren.Wait, what?





	A Siren's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this was stuck in my head and I had to get it out. Hope y'all enjoy!

This was stupid.

 

It was stupid that Jeremy was sent to an isolated town for the whole summer with an aunt he barely knew. It was stupid that his mom and dad were fighting so much that they thought this would be his best option.  _ Enjoy the sea side _ they said,  _ It’ll be fun  _ they said.

 

Sure. Except they didn’t factor in that his aunt was a hippy that didn’t believe in television or anything to do with technology. That meant no video games, no porn, not anything remotely able to help him pass the time. He thought sourly to himself on how the world must have to be out to get him. 

 

Apparently there were some kids his age in town, but he had never been great at making friends. After days of pestering from his aunt, he reluctantly made his way into the village on an especially hot day. Like an oasis in a desert, he managed to spot a 7-Eleven on the walk. For the first time that summer he felt true excitement at the familiar hum of slushie machines, the smell of plastic packaging, and junk food on display. 

 

At least the town had some semblance of reality and not just a pinterest perfect beach filter. 

 

Speaking of that reality, sure enough there happened to be two jocks occupying the snack section laughing at some inappropriate joke the other made. Just their mere presence made Jeremy think back to his own high school and the bullies there and a chill passed through him despite the heat.

 

Jeremy in all honesty just wanted to get a slushie without any trouble but apparently his dumbass couldn’t even do that. He had his lanky arms and legs to thank for bumping one of the jocks and  _ still  _ managing to spill his red slushie over the other one. Venomous eyes locked on him and Jeremy took it as his que to start booking it out of the store.

 

The boys chased him like hounds after a rabbit all the while he cursed at himself. Jeremy had no clue where he was going when he suddenly tripped over some rocks on a ledge. He tumbled down the hill that lead to an ocean cove and fell with a hearty thud. With a wince he looked up to see that the other teenagers lost sight of him and decided to give up.

 

Once they were gone Jeremy groaned to himself from the previous impact and flinched when he saw an ugly cut he was awarded by the rocky hill. Gross. 

  
  


*~*~*~*

 

“Michael Mell, you are beyond pathetic.” Chloe’s voice which usually rang melodic was drenched in venom as she berated her victim further.

 

“I am not.” he threw back, water swirled with him as he turned to catch glares with the brunet. She sat upon a collection of rocks heated by the sun while her tail lazily swung side to side.

 

“You have got to be the absolute worst siren in existence.” she snarled as Michael tried not to flinch. 

 

“Those sailors were just passing through, they weren’t hurting anything.” Michael defended his decision to let them pass.

 

“Those  _ sailors _ were supposed to be  _ lunch _ .”

 

“I wasn’t hungry.”

 

“I was!” she yelled, the waves draining away some of her volume.

 

“Boo hoo.” Michael mocked the blue finned siren’s whining, but feared fueling the fire that he was under. Suddenly a sickly sweet smile came over her delicate features striking fear into Michael’s core. 

 

“You can only lie to yourself for so long, Michael.” her eyes glowed an eerie green, like a storm threatening to reign terror. He’d seen that look many times before she bared her teeth and chomped into some poor human. “But you don’t have to lie to me because I already know what you are. You’re  _ weak _ .” her lips twisted into a cruel smirk, her fangs barely visible behind them.

 

He wanted to fire a witty comeback, but his emotions got the better of him. At his speechlessness, Chloe flipped her wavy hair over her shoulder while her true form receded back into soft human like features. She gave one last smug smile before diving into the waters and disappearing. 

 

Michael’s blood felt on fire at her taunts. He could seduce and kill just as well as any other siren, he just… didn’t want to. The siren swam away to sulk in the privacy of his favorite cove to repair his bruised pride while the current swirled around him in a semblance of comfort.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jeremy looked around for some way to climb out of the mess he’d gotten himself into all the while trying not to irritate his leg. God, he had no chill. Maybe if he didn’t run they wouldn’t have chased him to begin with. At least he had optimal consistency in being a freak everywhere he went. 

 

He yelped at the sound of an unexpected splash of the water behind him. Jeremy spun around quickly forgetting his inner monologue and was shocked to see another figure wading in the water watching him with equal surprise. 

“You okay?” the person submerged in the ocean appeared to be Jeremy’s age with bronze skin and hair that would have been curly if it weren’t for the water weighing it down. The voice was deep, hypnotising even. It was the kind of tone that you would want to listen to before falling asleep at night. 

 

Geez Jeremy, what kind of a weirdo thinks of that when they first meet someone?

 

“Hi, y-yeah good. I’m good.” Jeremy stuttered, feeling a touch uncomfortable at the gaze the teen had on his leg. The guy looked up behind Jeremy to assess the surroundings.

 

“Did you fall?”

 

“And I can’t get back up.” his mouth automatically responded with a meme reference, god he hated himself. “Actually, do you maybe know how I can get out of here?” Jeremy tried to redeem himself, praying that there was a chance he still could.

 

The teen in the cove’s persona seemed soft at first, concerned and approachable but suddenly there was a shift in his features that set Jeremy a little on edge.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“You’re kind of pretty.” a sly come on easily made its way past Michael’s lips.

 

“I… w-what?” the strange teen looked flustered while an embarrassed blush dusted his cheeks. Or perhaps it was sunburn.

 

“You heard me.” Michael continued, his hand wading in the water near the surface while he started his web of magic.

 

“That’s kind of weird to say, man.” the guy scratched the back of his neck and looked to the side to avoid eye contact.

 

“I don’t think it is.” Michael followed his gaze so that he was head on with those ocean eyes. They are windows to the soul and Michael just needed to… let himself in. “Not when it’s true.”

 

Michael’s still human fingertips now traced the surface of the water in slow hypnotizing circles, being sure to get the human to focus on him. 

 

“Do you have a name?” Michael’s voice lowered, as if he were asking for a secret. The human tilted forward without him realizing it.

 

“Yeah.” the human now took slower, deeper breaths as the magic began to seep into him. Michael tried not to chuckle at the response he wasn’t looking for.

 

“Wanna tell me?” he specified this time and for a moment he thought he may have accidentally broke the spell.

 

“Right. J-jeremy. Jeremy Heere. Well, not like ‘here’, but like that is my last name.” the teen stammered through the whole ordeal with the grace of baby turtle. It was almost cute to see the way his face easily animated his thoughts.

 

“ _ Jeremy _ .” the other’s nervous laugh came to a halt at the sound of his name soaked in a spell. Michael witnessed the guy’s fidgets come to a stop as his muscles relaxed. He swam closer with sharklike precision. “ _ Do you want to go for a swim? _ ” 

 

The human- Jeremy’s- breath was even and his eyes never left Michael’s own. “I… can’t.” a dreamy pause took place. “I can’t… swim.”

 

A pit of guilt formed in Michael’s stomach. It was too easy. He pushed it aside, and tried to refocus. He didn’t even know this human, why should he care? 

 

“ _ You’re with me, aren’t you? I’ll keep you safe.”  _ Michael began to hum for good measure, adding his own melody to the sound of the waves on the rocks. After a moment he reached out, a hand wrapping around the teen’s ankle in a soothing gesture. Michael took the sandals off with no qualms from Jeremy and drew them closer to the water.

 

The teen whimpered when the cut on his leg met the cool water and Michael was quick to remedy the pain with a distraction. He traced his tongue up the wound while pulling the human into his hunting ground further. Water went up his thighs and all Michael needed to do was give one last pull to get him into the blue expanse. 

 

“ _ Take off your shirt. _ ” Michael thought about how it was more difficult to tear a shirt under water to get at skin to bite. A flood of nausea came over him at the thought, but once more he suppressed the emotion at the echo of Chloe’s words in his head.

 

In a haze Jeremy did as he was told and bared his pale skin untouched by the sun. It was so foreign and different than Michael’s own tan color. His hands reached behind the teen’s knees with slow intention and he pulled him forward. 

 

Jeremy hissed at the cold impact of water reaching his chest as Michael pulled him flush against him. Thin arms wrapped around the siren’s broad shoulders and Michael could feel a stripe of fear strike the teen. He pressed Jeremy even closer to him with the teen’s legs instinctively clung to around his hips.

 

“ _ Relax, I have you. _ ” he whispered the command as he pushed off the rocks into deeper waters. Jeremy’s smooth skin brushed Michael’s own chest and it sent flutters through him. Anticipation, nerves, hunger. That’s what he told himself it was. 

 

Jeremy’s expression was removed, complacent as Michael tredded the water to keep the both of them afloat. Their tangled bodies provided a sense of false safety when in reality it was the most vulnerable the human could ever be. He was in the palm of a deadly siren’s hand and completely at his mercy. 

 

Michael swallowed thickly as his fangs protruded and his eyes change to the color of his ruby tail. The color of blood in dangerous waters. He allowed himself to slip into the predator he was born to be and imagined the way the human’s crimson tasted. He tried anything to get in the mood. Michael thought of Chloe’s accusations, the shame she caused him and the disappointment she always emanated when they were around each other.

 

He came close, lips close to touching the human’s unguarded neck and breathing in the scent of salt and a sugary sweet substance he couldn’t place. Michael felt Jeremy shudder under the magical hold for the last time before he hummed one more tune in his ear to completely trap him. The teen melted into the touches, no longer even trying to remain in the present.

 

This was it. 

 

Michael had done everything right by luring him off the shore and into the deepest part of the water, locking him in a trance with no hope of calling out. Even if he did, all the siren would have to do is pull him deeper into the depths as he continued. 

 

He bared his teeth and closed his eyes to make it easier as he leaned forward. There he was, a breath away from diving and tearing in.

 

Oh god, Michael felt sick. 

 

He couldn’t do it. Since when did he ever care what Chloe thought? She had no power over him, screw her. He’d been an outcast his whole life anyway, what was the point of pretending to be someone he’s not?

 

Michael opened his eyes once more and a chill ran through him as he spotted a figure hiding in the distance. He knew that sick grin anywhere. He pretended not to notice her. Michael tightened his grip to keep Jeremy in place as he did what he thought was a way he could save him. 

 

The siren mimed biting into the teen’s neck as he dove under the water, allowing bubbles of air to float behind them. The blood of Jeremy’s leg strung like a ribbon as Michael swam them into the darker waters and out of sight from Chloe. 

 

The sudden dive broke the trance he had over the teen and those gangly limbs started to fight back. It pained Michael to do it but he had to let him struggle a little bit, just enough to make it believable that he was doing what Chloe wanted. 

 

After Jeremy’s last bubble of air escaped his lips, Michael took it and gave it back. He breathed air into the drowning teen as carefully as he could as to not put too much pressure on his lungs. Jeremy was slow to respond at first but soon enough he figured out that it was not longer water he was breathing in. 

 

Now he clung to the siren, holding their faces close as though Michael might let him go again. Long fingers wove in Michael's dark curls and he had no clue why it felt so good. Their pressed bodies and unbreaking kiss seemed to put the siren into some kind of day dream. 

 

Michael chastised the thought and washed it away quickly. Jeremy was  _ drowning _ . This wasn’t the time for Michael to indulge his senses. He didn’t deserve to. With an arm wrapped around the teen’s waist he began to swim out of the cove to get to the more public part of the ocean. It was a place Michael and Chloe avoided at all costs in order to stay hidden.

 

Damn, he could taste Jeremy’s fear despite the teen holding close to him. Michael focused on keeping his breath constant instead of dwelling on it. They were almost there. They swam upwards and closer to the light of the sun. The water grew warmer the higher they went, all the way until they broke the surface.

 

Jeremy coughed and sputtered out the previous water in his lungs as he struggled in every sense. His muscles trembled as he slumped over Michael, doing nothing else but trying to breathe and stay awake. Michael felt bad, but it was better than the previous alternative. The siren waited until he felt the teen slip into unconsciousness before he called out for help.

 

He heard the lifeguard’s shrill whistle blow, signalling the other swimmers to get out so she could narrow down the distress call. Michael floated Jeremy on his back, a hand still under him to keep him above water as the other human came closer. She was small, but looked strong enough to help an unconscious person. 

 

Michael ducked out of sight just before she arrived on her surfboard and scooped Jeremy onto it. With ease she brought him to land and away from Michael. He tried to ignore the pang in his chest, but reminded himself that at least the teen was alive. 

 

Michael disappeared into the water craving any semblance of pressure that it could provide now that he felt more hollow than he ever had before.


End file.
